fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding Center/Pet Genotypes
Genotypes, formerly known as genders are a system used to describe the compatibility of pets in breeding with others at the Breeding Center. Each pet is described with having a specific genotype, which has since expanded from the traditional binary ("male" and "female"), and may breed with other organisms based on the list below. This page serves to describe each genotype and give some guidelines to the capabilities of each. It should be noted that the descriptions of a pet may give more insight that add to or contradict the descriptions of their given genotype, which supersedes it. Do note that genotypes may be altered at the Gene Center, though we highly discourage doing this. Breeding beyond genotypes may be possible by other means but is highly situational and very rare. Each genotype is assigned with a symbol as well as a written form of its name, with the "appropriate" symbol listed first (the one that the pet should be marked as if entered into an Adoption Center). Additional names/symbols are followed in parentheses and separated by slashes. Should a user not be able to post a genotype symbol at the time, the name should be written out to avoid confusion. Multiple genotypes for one pet or image may be used to denote: A) The image contains multiple entities, sometimes conjoined, with each symbol referring to one breedable entity, or B) The less-common option of a pet's genotype being a split between multiple genotypes, with each symbol indicating a fraction. (For example, a ♂♂♀ pet is 2/3 Mars and 1/3 Venus.) All pets with an established "gender" prior to the genotype system should carry over their symbol and follow the new naming system in the future, though editing old pages of this is (as of 531-2015) not mandatory. Common Genotypes ♂ (Mars/M) Being the carry-over of Males from the gender system, ♂ pets are given he/him/his/himself pronouns by initial standard. ♂ pets often represent an organic organism that delivers genetic material for the mate to produce offspring out of. ♀ (Venus/V) Being the carry-over of Females from the gender system, ♀ pets are given she/her/hers/herself pronouns by an initial standard. ♀ pets often represent an organic organism that produces and hosts their offspring. × (Genotypeless/-) The carry-over of genderless from the gender system, × pets are given it/it/its/itself pronouns by an initial standard. × pets often represent an organism, organic or otherwise, that is incapable of organically/traditionally breeding by initial creation. ⚥ (Bigenotype) The carry-over of Bigender from the gender system, ⚥ pets are given they/their/theirs/themself or themselves pronouns by an initial standard. ⚥ pets are considered a fusion of the ♂ and ♀ genotypes. * (Upon Request) Upon Request pets imply that genotype of the pet may be requested upon its initial acquisition by its first owner. It is entirely up to said owner to decide, though if another owner re-adopts the pet, it remains as the first owner has decided for it. The genotype of the pet is overridden from Upon Request at this point and replaced permanently with the chosen genotype, following its specifics from the charts here. Any genotype that has been seen before or is listed in the chart/s below may be requested for Upon Request pets. ? (Unknown) The genotype of the pet in question is unidentified and cannot be identified by simple means, often suggesting that the pet is not capable of breeding. Question-marked pets should not be bred unless prompted by a higher authority (creator or creator's description), in which case only the pet creator can be consulted for compatibility. They are given they/their/theirs/themself or themselves pronouns by an initial standard. If a genotype is accompanied by a question mark, but is not solely said mark, the pet is likely considered the genotype/s that come before it, but breeding may not result as planned. Any Genotype Any Genotype This denotes that the pet was previously one genotype, which is crossed out, but has changed from one way or another into the second one, which remains to the right of the crossed one. In this case, the second genotype is always consulted for breeding outcomes, though descriptions should provide further insight in case. Genotype Compatibility Additional Tags In addition to genotypes, a pet may be tagged based on its species or specific mutations. These may or may not have effects or alterations upon how the pet's breeding may take place. FAQ *"Are there transgender pets?" **Yes, there can be- and that's usually up to the adopter to determine! The genotype system does not give pets a gender identity and only gives an initial set of pronouns to accompany the pet's genotype, which can be A) reset by the creator's description, or B) changed by the owner as soon as the pet is adopted or claimed. Pet creators have the first say in genotypes, determining whether the pet is initially trans or what pronouns they may use, but after that, the owner and any subsequent owners may do as they please with their pet so long as it does not conflict with prior canon. This includes previous breeding or use of specific pronouns to refer to the pet. *"What are the sexual orientations of my pets?" **Under the previous gender system, all pets were treated as heterosexual unless described as otherwise for the sake of simplicity. For a brief time after that, the sexualities of pets were listed, though this proved too irritating to mark for every pet. As of right now, it is up to the owner to decide the sexualities of their pets, as they are rightfully owned by them, unless a description/prior canon remarks otherwise. Please note that the former owners of pets also have a larger say in the "canon" of orientations. *"Why is changing a pet's genotype discouraged?" **During the use of the gender system, certain users would frequently change the genotypes of their pets in order to freely breed pets as they wished. This was stopped as to not disrespect the system in place and to not place more work among the Breeding Center workers. The genotype system is not parallel to the traditional binary system and, as orientations and pronouns may be set freely, there should be no need to change a pet's genotype other than for greedy breeding. If you have a concern about this, you may bring it up with an administrator to sort things out. *"This genotype is a strange symbol/looks funny/is a rhetorical question." **Do remember that pets that were not intentionally created to breed may have "joke" genotypes (i.e. "No", "Yes", "WTF, "Don't even think about it", etc.), and that the reasoning behind this may lead to an unwanted outcome in breeding. However, when in doubt, ask around! *"Can I just stick to male and female genotypes/pronouns/orientations/breeds?" **You are more than welcome to. However, please refer to these pets as ♂ and ♀/Mars and Venus/M and V and not "male and female" to regard the fact that the pet genotype system is not parallel to the traditional binary. If you are merely doing this out of confusion, feel free to consult the charts here as many times as you need to, or ask other users if you have any questions. Category:Pets Related Pages